143 the beggining of the end
by halfbloodtardis
Summary: "My godfather told me,before he died, to send this number to whoever i love. Before it's too late.. but in this case, it's too late.." Draco sends Hermione a number a number only he knows in the wizrding world.R&R
1. the beginning

Chapter 1

"_143" _ This number echoes in my mind. It has been stuck in my head for hours. What does that ,mean? I ran my hand through my hair and flipped the page roughly causing it to tear. Again. "Repero" I muttered as I flipped to the next page of my herbology book. I haven't been reading it, im just flipping through the pages staring at them blankly. "Need some help?" Neville asks sitting next to me. I straighten myself up and forced a tiny smile, "No thanks, Neville. I can manage."

"Really? By the looks of it, you look awfully stressed." He arched a brow. "And I think this isn't about Herbology now, isn't it?"

He read me. How ? "Been paying attention in Trelawney's lessons eh?" I buried my face into my hands.

"Kind of, Yeah. Grandmother says that I have to make my 8th year productive. She want me to have a future you know. She- " but the rest of the sentence was muffled by the number that has been playing in my head.

"_143" _

"_143" _

"_143" _

"Shut up.." I whispered. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"_143" _

"_143" _

"Shut up .." I say a little louder.

"_143" _

"_143" _

"I SAID SHUT UP !" I screamed. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I slammed my book shut and stormed out of the library, running towards the dungeon.

**FLASHBACK*****

**Hermione woke up this morning with a really good mood. She danced down the hallway in her pajamas. "Good morning Ginny !" she sang, opening the toilet door. "Sh-Morning!" Ginny said while brushing her teeth. "Sh-oh yeah. You got an owl post ! It's in my pocket..if I could just get it.." she looked at her robe pocket, "I'll get it, Ginny, since you are toothpaste-d" Hermione giggled. She opened the letter and read it.**

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Our 8**__**th**__** year is about to end soon..and I know I better say it now..or never.. but I finally summoned the courage to say this..**_

_**143**_

_**Draco M.**_

****END OF FLASHBACK**

A/N my new fanfiction ! I hope you like it ! Please review ! Thanks ! -Alison


	2. Cats

**Chapter2**

"Malfoy ! Open up this door at once !" Hermione granger screamed at the portrait. The portrait looked down at Hermione and snorted. "Now now, what does a little mudblood want with her superior ?" Hermione glared at the portrait and clenched her fists into balls, "I have no superiors belonging to this horrid house. Now let me in."

"I won't let you in. And you know that." He said playfully.

Hermione knew that she won't be able to get in if she screamed at the top of her lungs or hit the portrait because if she did such things, she would be sent to headmistress Mcgonagal's office. She doesn't want _more trouble_ now..

"Look. I just want to talk to Draco Malfoy. I don't want to end this conversation nastily. Just let me talk to him.._please_." the snobbish look on his face dropped. Now the frown turned upside down ! To her surprise, the portrait was..was..smiling ! "What's so funny?" she snapped at him. "Nothing, nothing my dear ! It's just that..after all these years being a portrait guarding the slytherin common room, nobody says please to me..never ! For once..I..I actually feel..happy !" Hermione blushed and returned a smile, "Well I'm glad to make you happy." For a second she had forgotten why she was here ! making people smile and be happy usually make her forget about her worries. "Here..miss.. come in.." and the portrait swung open. With a little curtsy, she climbed into the cold, dark room.

"YEEEEEEEEE !" a piercing scream filled the room. Hermione swung her head around to locate the horrible scream. "A mudblood ! A mudblood in the common room ! A mudblood in the _slytherin _common room ! Witches, wizards ! Come down from your dormitories and hex this mudblood out of the room ! A mudblood ! A mudblood !" the voice belonged to a witch in the portrait behing Hermione. She had a sharp pointed chin and her raven hair was tied into a bun. Hermione has to think something quick ! The sofas are not a good hiding spot as they are too obvious..the fireplace has fire already lit.. "Merlin ! help me !" she thought as she spun around the room thinking of a suitable hiding spot. She heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, conversations in every corner, doors slamming… Then she remembered. She whipped out her wand and cast a simple transfiguration spell that she had learned the day before. Instantly, she has transfigured herself to a black cat.

"Where is it ? The mudblood ?" Pansy Parkinson asked the portrait lady. "She was here a while ago..i could have sworn.." the portrait said scanning the room for me. "You troubled us.. how dare you ? Don't you know how busy we were upstairs ?" Pansy boomed aiming her wand at the potrait's throat. "I'm-I'm sorry, mistress Parkinson..but I really.." she said feverishly. "Filthy Potrait. You are lucky we didn't banish you from our room." Another slytherin said with much hatred in his voice. "Should we banish her from the castle grounds ? Wands up for yes !" Blaise Zambini said raising up his wand. Hermione immediately regretted coming into the room. As much as the portrait was a jerk, she doesn't want to see it banished from the castle grounds ! More than half the slytherins raisd their wands.. "Oh merlin.." Hermione said out loud, but all it came out was a soft 'mew'. Hermione saw Draco's head shooting up and staring at her, as if he knew that the cat_ was_ her.. she looked away.

"Wait. Stop." Draco stopped pansy from taking out the crying portrait from the wall. "Let's give her another chance.."

"you are not showing sympathy now, are you, Draco ?" Pansy glared.

"Of course not ! Look, if we get rid of this one, the old bat (a/n meaning mcgonagal) will find us for sure. Where are you going to get rid of it anyway ? Outside the headmistress's office ?" Draco snorted back.

"He does have a point, Pansy." Blaise said looking at Draco.

"Fine. Last chance, lady. Everybody back to your dorms, NOW !" the slytherins scamper into their dorms when they heard pansy yell.

"When since Pansy get all the authority?" Hermione thought.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms carrying her up.. she struggled, but all the hands could say was, "I knew you would come granger."

A/N OMGOSH ! 3 REVIEWS ? Thanks ! Really ! - alison


	3. Unfathomable

**Chapter 3**

Draco carried me tightly into not the slytherin dormitories but _outside _the slytherin common room _into_ Myrtle's bathroom. All the way, I was growling and tried to transfigure myself back to a human with wandless magic. I've seen Professor McGonagall do it tons of times, without a wand. "Come on Come on!" I thought concentrating with all my might. Finally, Draco put me gently on the cold hard floor and tapped his wand on my furry face, transfiguring me back to Hermione _human _Granger .

"Oooooo, what do we have here ?" said a squeaky high pitched voice, "Myrtle." Malfoy said with a nod of his head, "Have you come to see me ? Draco?" purred moaning myrtle as she floated right through me, ignoring my presence. "Actually, no, Myrtle. Sorry.. another time, maybe." Malfoy said without a hint of emotion on his unfathomable face. "Ever since that incident with potter, you have never came and see me ! _Never_ !" She shrieked, I covered my ears and cleared my throat. Slowly Myrtle turned around and face me, "And what is she doing here ?" She sneered at me, I coward back, trying not to look in her eyes. "Myrtle, later. Can you leave us to talk for a moment ? Please ?" Draco , gave her the winky-flirty face. With a shrill giggle, she nodded and dived into a nearby toilet bowl trailing off with a, "Only for you Dracooooo." Sick.

I crossed my arms and gave him a so-there look, like it's entirely his fault that I almost got caught by the slytherins, but it really wasn't. "Well ?" I finally plucked up the courage to ask. But all he did was to hang his head low and muttered a, "Well what ?" I began to feel my temper rising, "You bloody well know what ."

"I don't know anything." He said again, voice really soft, barely audible.

"Maybe_ this _will refresh your memory." I replied curtly taking the folded piece of parchment into his hands.

Looking at me unsurely, he opened it, "Oh." He said finally after reading it, "This."

"Yeah, Malfoy. This !" I said mimicking a face of happy child.

He remained silent.

"What does it mean, Malfoy."

"I thought I made it quite clear in my letter.." he said breathing slowly.

"Well, no. You haven't. What does it mean by, 143." I said pointing at the number on the parchment.

"It's 1-4-3.. not 143.."he said once again looking down on the cold hard floor.

"What ? Can you tell me ? Explain ?" I hate to not understand something.. I _hate_ it.

"I can't tell you.." he said reaching into his robes, I did the same. Just in case he does something..

"But I can show you." He continued pulling out his wand and a small test tube and a cork. He closed his eyes , as if focusing really really hard, and tapped his forehead pulling out a long string of..something..he placed the long silver thread of neither liquid or gas into the test tube and corked it tightly.

"Take it to the pensive." He gave it to me. I reached for it and took it, suspicious.

"And this would be ?" I said curtly.

"A memory, my memory.. it's worth sharing to you.. I think you would find it..interesting." he said not showing any hints of smirks. "Meet me here when you have seen it. I'll be here, waiting for you." He placed his wand back into his robes before leaving the bathroom. Where am I going to find a _pensive_ ?

A/N Hi ! This is the 3rd chapter of "143" ! Please RNR ! xx


	4. Needs

**Chapter 4 **

I walked slowly back to the Gryffindor tower room, think where I could get a pensive ,how to use it, whether I could trust Malfoy and should I tell Ron and Harry. "Oh !" said a voice rather worriedly, I snapped back to reality and jumped slightly, "There you are ! People are worried about you after your outburst with Mr. Longbottom !" the voice belonged to th fat lady, the Gryffindor portrait, "Sugar Quills" I said the password hastily. The portrait sprang open and almost instantly, Harry sprang onto his feet hugging Hermione tightly, so did Ron. "Where have you been ?" Ginny asked sounding like concerned Mrs. Weasley. "The toilet." I shrugged. Well, I was in the toilet ! (with Draco Malfoy) I decided to leave it out. "For an hour?" has it been an hour already ? "Yeah..uh..you know.. doing big business..haha.." I laughed nervously. "Then why did you run out of the library screaming, 'shut up shut up' ? Poor Neville, thinks he has done something." Ginny shook her head disapprovingly. The rest of the gryffindors were staring at her too, "He did nothing wrong.. Neville, you did nothing wrong ! I was lost in my thoughts." I shrugged.

"After you received that letter, you have been in a bad mood, want to talk about it ?" Ginny said eyes really concerned. I squeezed my pocket where the memory was and forced a smile, "No I'm fine." Ginny looked at Ron and Harry for support, they just wordlessly gave Hermione a hug and sat on the couch, "If there is anything wrong, anything at all, don't ever forget, we are here for you." Harry gave me a reassuring smile.

It has been 3 days since she got the memory, I continued my life as usual, like Draco hasn't given me the letter before. But I noticed something, Draco was never at the great hall for meals ever since our little conversation. "Say," I said during dinner, "Where do you think Malfoy's gone to." Ron shrugged at stuffed a whole treacle tart into his mouth, "Dunno"

Harry looked over my shoulder finding for malfoy, "I don't know, mione.. why?" he eyed me suspiciously, "Nothing." I said casually before continuing my meals.

Then it hit me. Maybe he is ignoring me. For a reason. Why ? I think the answer lies in this curious little bottle of memory.. I bound to find out what is in it soon ! I need a pensive ! I need a pensive ! Need..Need…Merlin ! I have been so dumb ! The Room of requirement ! "Of course !" I said jumping up from my seat, scaring harry and ron, "Harry, Lend me your cloak." Harry frowned, "Why?"

"Please Harry ! Just tonight !"

Harry twitched his nose and reached for his bag and give me his cloak, " Thank you !" I said before rushing to the room of requirement.

_I need a pensive to see Draco Malfoy's memories._

_I need a pensive to see Draco Malfoy's memories._

I thought, focusing really hard on the empty wall.

_I need a pensive to see Draco Malfoy's memories. _I thought, now closing my eyes.

_I need a pensive to see Draco Malfoy's memories._

_I need a pensive to see Draco Malfoy's memories._

There was a soft crack and there it was.. the door o the room of requirement. I opened the door slowly and peaked inside.. and there it was.. right in the middle of the room.. a stone basin… the pensive.

**A/N Here's a treat ! 2 Chapters in a day ! Please RnR ! :D**

-Alison xx


	5. No longer Malfoy

**Chapter 4**

Standing over the stone basin, I tipped over the silver contents into the, again, neither liquid or gas pensive. "Well, there's only thing to do now.." I thought. Slowly and reluctantly, I bowed into the basin and _WOOOOSH !_ I screamed, I literately screamed ! I felt as if I were flying ! Without any wings or air… it felt like Apparating, but I can assure that it was much much worse… _THUD.. _I fell onto a mahogany ground….. mahogany ? I swear on Godric's name the room of requirement was tilled, not wood !

"Hello, Draco !" said a tender voice behind me, in shock, I jumped onto my feet, whipped my head and stared at Mrs. Malfoy's not cold gray eyes, but warm grey ones. The next thing I knew, she was walking through me as if I were invisible ! Just like moaning myrtle ! Is she a ghost ? Dead? "Hello Mummy …" said another voice, this time it was a toddler's voice, very cute. "Draco, Draco darling, why are you crying ?" Mrs. Malfoy said rushing to malfoy's side. Malfoy, no more than 5 years old, was crying ! Crying while holding up his index finger ! Draco Malfoy ! _Crying_ ! "Tsk tsk.. what have you done, Draco ?" his mother said, still in her tender, motherly voice. "I-I went to Blaise's and-and I got cut by his father's sword displayed on the-the wall !" he sniffed, "Hmph. I shall have a word with him later. And didn't I tell you not to touch those ? They are muggle stuff.. they are _dangerous_." Ah.. there we go..with the whole 'muggle hate' thing.. "But mummy ! They are so cool ! With the sharp blades and everything ! There are rumors that Mr. Godric Gryffindor has one too !" malfoy said, sobbing. had tended his wound, and placed a soft kiss on the bandage and said, "Sweetheart, go wash your face before Lucius gets here, and darling, please stop crying.. We don't want daddy to see you crying now, don't we ?" Mrs malfoy said, now with a tint of fear inside. Obediently, malfoy ran up the stairs and into his bathroom.

"Dobby?" mrs malfoy said sighing. With a loud snap, dobby ran through me to in front of mrs malfoy, "Mistress calls Dobby ?" Oh my goodness, Dobby.. "Dobby !" Mrs. Malfoy gritted her teeth, I rushed to Dobby's side with my wand at the ready, thinking that she will pounce on him any minute now. "Didn't I tell you not to call me mistress anymore?" "S-sorry Mistr- I mean Miss Narcissa." He stuttered with a low bow. No way ! Narcissa ( Calling her that now because she is nice ) supports SPEW ! "There we go, wasn't that easy ? Now, listen to me, is Lucius back here in the manor ?" she said seriously bending as low as possible to Dobby so as to not let anyone hear her. Dobby looked at her with his tennis ball eyes and said in a harsh whisper, "No, Miss. But master told Dobby he is coming to the manour at 6 for dinner." (A/N This is Dobby like in the books, bad English.) Narcissa looked around as if looking for something desperately, "Okay. Everything looks in place, Dobby, do me a favor and look after Draco, he is upstairs in bathroom. Don't let Lucius find him because he has a cut on the index finger and he was crying. Make sure Draco looks alright before he comes ba-" before she finished her sentence, there was a loud_ BANG _coming from upstairs. "Why is a Malfoy crying ?" shouted a voice another loud bang was heard before a white blonde was flying to the top of the stairs. "Lucius!" Narcissa gasped before running to Malfoy's side, helping him up. "Don't have to help that cry-baby, Narcissa." Snarled Lucius, slapping Draco right across the cheek, allowing him to cry more, "Stop crying, boy ! You are acting like a filthy mudblood ! Weak, disgusting, disgrace !" Woah. That shot me right through the heart. Ouch. "Don't use that word, Lucius, don't teach our child a bad word !" Narcissa glared at senior Malfoy, "OHOH ! It's just the beginning ! I know a hell more wizard curses than one bloody word, women ! I am teaching our child values that other pure blood families teach their children !" Narcissa gracefully turned to Dobby and nodded her head. Dobby scampered right through me and grabbing Malfoy's arm. "Don't ! Take him away ! He needs to learn the values which I am about to teach him now ! For example the cruciatus curse ! CRUCIO !" he pointed his wand at dobby. "EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Dobby screamed instantly letting go Malfoy's arm, whimpering like a wounded animal on the ground. Malfoy looked scared, terrified he, ran to his mother's side, hiding behind her long robes, "Ah.. you have seen it, now, I shall let you feel it ! Then, you will DO it !" Lucius pointed his wand at malfoy who was crying away. OH THE PAIN LOOKING AT THIS. A part of me wants to go, a part of me wants to stay and watch. "Expalliarmus !" shrieked Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand, "ENOUGH ! ENOUGH ! ENOugh..Enough..Enough….enough…." her voice faded away and my vision faded, and I felt as if I was falling backwards, being suck up to heaven, _**FLASH**_, the next thing I knew, I was back on the tiled floor, with beads of sweat all over my head. What happened to Narcissa ? Is she okay ? I have to find Draco…I need to _find _Draco…Draco…not malfoy….but Draco.

**A/N HOPE YOU LIKE IT ! Please RnR ! I would really appreciate more reviews ! And remember, 143 ! ;)**


	6. Back at the Bathroom

**Chapter 6 **

Throwing Harry's cloak on, I tiptoed out of the room and closed the big oak doors as quiet as possible. But unfortunately for me, Peeves swooped above me, glaring at the wall behind me. "Funny, I could've sworn I saw a door.." he said to himself, still looking at where the door previously stood, "Must be my imagination." He said, flying off to the astronomy tower. I sighed a breath of relief and briskly walked to the slytherin common room.

Taking of Harry's cloak temporarily, I cleared my throat, "Sir.." I said in a soft but not that soft whisper, "What ? Who dares disturb my sleep?" he boomed, I took a few steps back, shocked by his sudden outburst. "Th-that will be me, sir. I'm sorry.." I said bowing as low as possible. "Oh, it's you. How may I help you ?" he said now showing his yellow crooked teeth. "Nothing, sir. I was just wondering if Draco Malfoy is inside the common room." I whispered hurriedly, "Nono, he isn't here. Actually, I am curious myself. You see, after he took that cat out of this room, he never returned. Not a wise thing to do, I must say. Miss Parkinson was going crazy ! Searching high and low for him.." what ? Draco did not return ? It has been days since our meeting. Now that's weird.. "Oh I see..right..sorry to bother you, sir.. I should really get going." I said faking a smile, "Yes, certainly. Goodnight !" he said slumping back onto his chair and falling into a deep sleep. I threw back on Harry's cloak pacing back and forth the portrait thinking where in the world is Draco malfoy.

"_Meet me here when you have seen it. I'll be here, waiting for you." _ Oh My Godric. No. Don't tell me.. he is.. in moaning Myrtle's bathroom ?

"Draco ? Malfoy ?" I said creaking open the door. Slipping off Harry's cloak and stuffing it into my pocket, I shakily walked over to the balled up object in the corner, "G-Granger?" it said weakly raising its blonde hair a bit, "Yes..and are you Draco Malfoy ?" the balled up object raised its head with much effort as if it was as heavy as a rock and tried to stand up but failed miserably, "M-malfoy ! What in the name of Albus happened to you !" I gasped helping him to sit up right. "Nothing.." he groaned, swinging his head back down, "I'm glad you are here.." he breathed slowly, "I-I need to get you to Madam Promfrey ! Now !" I said trying to support him up. "Granger, I don't want to go there." He drawled, slumping on the wall, "Haven't you eaten ?" he nodded weakly, "You are lying. I didn't see you in the great hall for days !" I snapped, "I have.. really." I eyed him suspiciously, "well, if you have, then where have you been?" he didn't reply. "Have you gotten any sleep?" he didn't reply, again. "Where have you been ? You weren't in the common room, you weren't in the great hall.. where_ were_ you ? Were you here all the while?" this time, Draco replied, "No, of course not."

I could feel my temper rising.. that twitchy little ferret is being really irritating ! "DRACO MALFOY ! YOU BLOODY TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE OR I WILL HEX YOUR ARSE UNTIL YOU CANT EVEN FEEL IT." The Draco Malfoy I know would run away, but this malfoy just stared at me. Just stared at me. He closed his eyes and whispered weakly, "In the hospital wing."

"What?" I said, not like I didn't hear it the first time, but I'm just confirming what I just heard.

"The hospital wing. I was in the hospital wing." He said slightly louder.

"Why were you-Why did you-Wh-Are you okay ?" I couldn't find the right words to say. I dropped to my knees and bend over to Draco who looked like he were about to fait, "Draco, you don't look well..why are you here ? Knowing Madam, you will not be discharged !" Draco merely made a weak smirk, "Have you seen it?"

"Seen ? Seen what?" I frowned.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but he just coughed, coughed pretty hard I must say, "C-can't breathe..." he struggled, alarmed, I quickly patted his back and whipped my wand out casting a simple spell that Mrs Weasley taught me when Ron was sick, "Breathe, Draco ! Slow and steady breaths.. come on !" but he just coughed and coughed, "Okay ! That's it ! I'm going to get Madam Promfrey !" I said jumping to my feet.

"N-no ! Please, just..please.." he tugged my robes to sit down, gasping, "I'm fine.." he said closing his eyes, breathing in deep breaths.

"Are you sure ?" I said patting his back slowly, "N-Yes." He corrected himself, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. "Okay then.." I said sitting back down on the cold floor. For minutes we remained silent, until Draco cleared his throat, "Have you seen it ?" he asked again, "the memory." Oh mine ! I forgot all about the memory ! "Yes, I did." He nodded his head quietly. "Malfoy," I said staring at a distance, "I don't get it." Draco lifted his head up weakly and arched an eyebrow, "What don't you get ?"

"Why did you give me the memory ? What's the purpose ?" I asked what has been in my head for the longest time. "Just to tell you a bit of my past." He replied simply, "Draco, you don't understand-" "I do understand what your question means.." he drawled, "Really ? It didn't seem like you id." I said curtly. I hate it when someone interrupts me. I heard him chuckle a bit, "Silly girl.." he sighed.

"Don't call me silly !" I snapped, that irritating piece of hippogriff sh-"Goodnight.." He yawned, getting up onto his feet. "What ?" I said shocked, "I said goodnight, granger.. goodnight means I'm going to sleep.."

"I know what goodnight means."

"Oh okay then, goodnight." What ? No talking back ?

"Wait ! Where are you going to sleep?" I said just before he left the toilet.

"Somewhere.."

"Draco, no. You can't even walk properly. Go back to the hospital !"

"It's okay.."

"No ! ITS NOT !" uhoh, bad mistake to shout. The next thing I knew, Headmistress McGonagall came running to the bathroom with Madam Promfrey beside her. "Mr Malfoy ! There you are ! Where have you been ? We have been searching high and low for you !" Professor McGonagall panted, taking Draco's arm and giving him to Madam Promfrey. Draco threw me an angry look before trying to look extremely normal, like he wasn't weak, like everything was fine, "Oh, professor, I'm feeling fine, brilliant actually." McGonagall frowned, "Really, Mr Malfoy ? Then please explain to me why you look as if you are about to faint ? Why you have those heavy eye bags under your sickly eyes ?" Draco smiled weakly and replied, "I couldn't sleep, professor." Wow. Well played, Malfoy.. "Draco," I heard Madam Promfrey speak at last, "Don't do this to yourself. You can't handle this on your own.. please, go for the treatment.." treatment ? What treatment ? "It's going to end the same way, madam.. it's no use." What's no use ?

Finally, I couldn't contain my questions, I cleared my throat, "Professor," I saw McGonagall jump a bit, "Miss Granger ! I didn't know you were here !" ignoring her I asked, "What's going on ?" Madam Promfrey's eyes began to water, and McGonagall shot Draco a pitiful look. I knew something is wrong. The way they look at each other.. what's going on ? "Hermione.." Draco said looking straight into my eyes, "Granger..." He looked at McGonagall then at Madam Promfrey, they nodded their heads slowly, "I-" before he could say anything, his legs gave way as he fell onto the ground with a soft thud.

A/N OKAY ! So this is chapter 6 of the story "143" ! If you like my stories, please vote for them on wattpad (This story) ** 5130397-the-dragon%27s-tale-%27143%27-the-dragon%27s-tale **or my newest story, "perks of being a Malfoy" on ** s/8216073/1/ or on wattpad story/1507034-the-perks-of-being-a-malfoy **THANK YOU !


	7. Lies

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy ,Hermione Granger, the Weasleys and all the awesome harry potter cast…..):**_

**Chapter 7**

I sat on the chair beside the unconscious Draco, I sat alone, staring at nothing, slowly digesting what happened previously. "Miss Ganger," McGonagall cleared her throat. I stood up immediately, forcing a smile, "Professor." I greeted, her with a small bow, she passed me a hot cup of hot water and gestured me to sit back down. Shakily grasping the cup in my hands, I sat back down on the chair. "First of all, I would like to know why you are with Mr. Malfoy at this time of the night." She said in her concerned yet strict voice, "I-I was just Uhm, seeing him, I mean like meeting him..it was arranged." I am so bad at lying.. "Oh, is that so ? No because you want to clarify with him about a particular memory ?" she said with a smirk plastered on her face, so un-McGonagall like ! There's now no point lying since she knew the truth..I think, "Actually, it was.. how did you know ?" Professor McGonagall stood up from her sit beside me and took out a bottle of neither liquid nor gas from under her robes and passed it to me, which I took wide eyed. "Let's just say that Severus has gave me a job. I think that memory is particularly important if you want to know what happened to Mr Malfoy." She said, turning her back on me, strolling to the big oak doors out of the hospital wing. "Professor," I called, she stopped and turned face me, "What happened ? To Draco ? After he got hit by the curse, his father sent him ?" she ought to know that..she gave me another or Draco's memory. "That's not for me to tell, Miss Granger, now if you will excuse me, I would like to get some sleep. I think you should too." She smiled at me, like how Dumbledore normally did. Funny, are all headmasters/mistress required to have that twinkle in their eye when they talk ? "Can I stay here for the night ?" I asked Madam Promfrey when she walked pass Draco's bed to assist a first year beside his bed. "It won't be comfortable.. I suggest you go back." She then passed me a bottle of potion, "To calm your nerves and to have a dreamless sleep." I nodded my head silently, uncorking the bottle of blue potion and tipped the contents in my mouth. The effect took place instantly ! And the next thing I knew, I felt as if I just got out from a bath, fresh and calm..but very sleepy. Looking at Draco for one last time, I pat his head softly before walking out of the hospital wing.

The next morning , I was awakened by murmurs all around me, opening my eyes slowly, I saw the Patil twins in front of me talking to Lavender Brown, Ginny was sitting beside me talking to Luna and Harry , Ron ,Neville and George on my other side, I jumped out of bed starling them all. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE ?" I screamed, Ginny stopped talking to Luna and stared at me, "We were waiting for you to come back, when we all fell asleep. So, we all woke up early to see if you are in bed, and apparently you were." I raised a brow, "So?"

"You were talking in your sleep, Hermione." Harry said looking at me suspiciously. "You were saying things like 'Must go back there.' And 'Truth will be revealed'.." oh my Godric.. "I'm talking about a book I read yesterday, it's a book about a girl who..uh..befriended a detective, and..uh..they solve crimes..Uhm..they were about to find out who the culprit was when..uh..I got caught..and..uh..got sent back to the common room..uh..without the book..but I'm going back today..uh..I must go back..to read..uh..the book and the truth will be revealed.." I forced a laugh, they all looked at me silly-ish, "So you got back to the common room without getting any detentions..at all? " oh gosh. How can I forgot to think through that part ? "Yeah, uh, McGonagall was in a good mood." They all seem to buy my story, except Luna. I think she is too smart for her own good.. 'You're not such a bad liar after all !' I thought to myself before excusing myself to use the toilet.

As soon as I reached the toilet, I rummage my pockets to see if the memory is still there, after about a minute of searching, I finally found it under the folds of my robes. I then splashed some water on my face to make myself look not as horrible as what I look now. Harry's cloak is still in my pocket, crumpled, but still in good shape. Should I return it ? Or should I keep it with me for just one more night to see the memory...one more night wouldn't hurt..right ? As long as Harry doesn't remember that I got the cloak, its fine !

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was extra frizzy today, below my soared eyes hung two heavy bags, my blouse had many buttons undone, my lips were dry, my skirt was stained with blood although I do not know how it got there (It's not my time of the month yet) and I just look like a mess, a distraught. "Hermione ?" Ginny knocked the toilet door, "Are you okay ?" I quickly did a simple yet complicated spell to make my robes clean, my hair not as frizzy and make eyes look as normal as possible. I opened the door to reveal the fresh me and I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny linked my hands with hers and started pulling me to the great hall for breakfast. "You got to stop reading these stupid books, Hermione. One day, I swear you are going nuts." She chuckled playfully. Forcing another smile, I said, "Don't worry Ginny, I'm still the same old me." Ginny looked at me and , smiled, "Of course you are, why won't you be ?" I shook my head, "Nothing." I felt my pocket while sang that lie, again. I know, I just somehow know that after seeing this memory, things will never be the same. Never.

**A/N I know all my chapters are really short..haha..sorry ! Please RnR ! I love you guys, a lot :D**


	8. To read or not to read

**Chapter 8**

For once in my life, I do not feel like studying, I do not feel like paying attention in class and I dont even feel like reading. Each time the cold glass in my blouse pocket bumps against my chest, my heart skips a beat. It constantly reminds me about that horrid memory of the cruciatious curse. "Miss Granger." said a high pitch voice. I snapped out from my thoughtsand stared blankly at the charms teacher and the rest of the class. "Miss Granger, I was asking you to tell me what the Confidence charm is." oh no, I havent read that yet ! I was supposed to read it last night but I was with Malfoy! "Oh, uh..uh." I twitched nervously while I heard the class murmur to one another. "It's alright Miss Granger, didnt expect you to know. Its a highly advanced spell, I dont remember myself being able to know the Grace charm when I was your age. Oh surely you know what it is ! Dont you, miss granger ?" thank you merlin ! I read about it just before I met Malfoy last night ! "Yes, sir." I said lightening up a bit. "Okay ! Class, turn to page 7 of your textbook and read up on the confidence charm." Neville, who was sitting beside me looked at me nervously while absently flipping his charm textbook. "You alright, Hermione?" he asked. Forcing a weak smille I replied, "Just a bit tired."

"Jeez, you should really stop overnight reading. It screws you up a bit, eh?" Nevilled chuckled.

"I guess so, yeah." I shrugged, going back to page 7.

* * *

><p>After charms was double potions with the slytherins. Pansy Parkinson was acting more bitchy than usual, she fussed over almost everything. "No, Zabini you idiot." she would scold swapping away his hand as he tried to add an ingredient. "You're terrible at potions. Sod off. Let me do." she scolded. I was surprised blaise Zabini can tolerate that cow. I was first to complete my potion, as usual. So I poured it into a small flask and corked it tightly as I passed it to our new potion master, Professor O'keffe. "He tested it on a dead flower which sprang into life instantly when a drop of potion touched its petal. "As the other professors say, everything you do is perfect. I believe you didnt follow the instructions as followed in the textbook ?" Oh no. "Yes, sir. I added the hawthorn berries into the unicorn essence first before putting them together into the potion." I said timidly, I read that extra step in the library when I was doing some light reading a few nights ago, "Yes. That is correct. And why, may I ask you did that ?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips, this shows I wasnt in trouble ! Great, "So as to let the berry juice be mixed with the essence to make the potion ten times more effective." I smiled. Clearly impressed, professor O'keffe announced to the class to follow my footsteps and read more apart from the textbook. "As a reward for her hard work, she has my permission to have free time from now until the next lesson. Alright, carry on. And Miss Parkinson you stirred your potion far too many times. 5 points from Slytherin." he said rushing to her side fixing the potion with a few merpeople scales. Brilliant ! I have an hour of free time as soon as I clean up, I am able to go view the memory ! The next period is arithmancy, so I must not be late. Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I whispered to harry and ron goodbye as I walked briskly out the door. Behind me, I sworn I heard Parkinson say, "That freak bitch gets to end early and all we got is the deduction of points, oh when Draco hears about this-" 'Okay. Whatever.' I told myself as I took a left turn tonwards the room of requirement. Focusing with all the energy of what's left of me, I chanted in my head..<p>

_I need a pensive to see Draco Malfoy's memories. _

_I need a pensive to see Draco Malfoy's memories. _

_I need a pensive to see Draco Malfoy's memories. _

A magnificent oak door appeared as I opened my eyes. Creaking open the heavy door, my eyes fell to the lone basin in the middle of the room. Walking briskly to the pensive, I drew out the little glass filled memory from my breast pocket and uncorked it slowly, careful to not spill any drop of it. "Okay. This is it.." I took a deep breath and poured the silvery substance out of the glass and sticker my head into the pensive. I felt the familiar sensation of falling while unable to breathe. And _splat _I fell face first on the hard mahogany ground. Merlin my nose was bleeding. Damn it. Wiping my nose on my blouse, I made a mental note to change blouse before meeting Ron and Harry to avoid awkward questions. I looked around me, slowly taking in the features of the room. This was definitely not the room where I was in the previous memory. Where am I ? And then I saw him. I saw his shrivelled up body in the corner of the room. I saw his blood stained clothes. I saw his pale lips and dark grey eyes. I saw Draco.

**A/N hi guys ! Sorry for a really really late update. I had alot of homework as**

**well as tests the last few weeks. My exams are coming really soon and I have to be like hermione until the end of october. Waaa ! Please review.. Subscribe... And reccomend my ff to your friends ! Much love, Alison (: PS - If I've got any grammatical/spelling error.. Sorry. Im like rushing through this chapter ):**


End file.
